


Beneath His Notice

by Fianna9



Series: ProwlxJazz 2017 challenge [10]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Off-screen abuse, Talk of assassination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 12:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fianna9/pseuds/Fianna9
Summary: For the Prowl/Jazz Anniversary challenge 2017Prompts: useless, need, never say never, under coverSummary: Jazz does Prowl's dirty work and enjoys his rewards





	Beneath His Notice

Husk ducked his head submissively as he darted away down the corridor once the Seeker's back was turned. Starscream thought Husk was useless for anything other than cleaning, and Husk preferred it that way. The only reason the Seeker tolerated flightless servants was because no one else was willing to work for him anymore. Unfortunately, he tended to physically abuse them as well as verbally. The less he attracted the Seeker's notice, the less damage he took as a target of those infamous temper tantrums.

As it was, Husk had been covered in concentrated cleaning solvents when the Seeker kicked the container during his rant. Husk need to get it off his plating before it ate away at his top layer of paint. It wouldn't due for Seeker to see that his servant had different coloration underneath the dull exterior, but he couldn't risk being caught in a washrack here. Searching out a supply closet, Husk knelt down under a shelf and got himself back under control while he applied some chemicals to neutralize the solvent. After three joor being forced to listen to the Seeker rant and rave while he was stuck polishing crystals he'd wanted to take his cleaning rag and strangle the lunatic. It wasn't his favorite fantasy, but it did get him calmed down enough that he could go back to cowering just out of sight while he listened in on conversations.

\-------------------

Waiting until darkness to slip out of the Seeker's high tower was a bit less risky than trying to sneak back inside. Fortunately, a couple of the guards understood the need to get out of the place and didn't say anything about it as long as he brought back high grade and was willing to show them a good time. The things he did for his lover.

Once he was away from the high tower, Husk straightened his frame and headed by winding route to the low tower on the other side of the city. He slipped in through a special grid in the side wall by the garden, dodged the security guards that always failed to report the known pleasurebot and hustled upstairs where his secret lover was waiting for him. The Duke insisted publicly that both of his heirs were unmatched and available for bonding to the right noble, but Jazz knew Prowl would never give him up even if his bonding contract was traded off for political connections. After all, Jazz knew all the dirty secrets and where the frames had been smelted.

"I wanted to offline your brother again today," Jazz said darkly as he slipped into Prowl's chambers. He needed a good hard frag after taking all that abuse, and Prowl had never said no to any of his suggestions in the berth.

"You and practically everyone else on Cybertron, including me," Prowl admitted as he lifted the blanket and allowed Jazz to climb on top of him. "Unfortunately I'm still the best suspect if anything happens to him, so I'll have to continue to reject your plans. Although I must admit having him impaled through the wings and hung spread eagle from the ceiling was a creative image."

"You'll never say yes and let me do it," Jazz grumbled.

"Only until we come up with a plan that will punish him properly without risking either of us being arrested and executed," Prowl promised as he kissed Jazz and set about thoroughly rewarding him for his service to the second heir.


End file.
